


Proposal Do-Over

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows Stiles is going to propose, he just doesn't know how or when, and when Stiles finally does, he's a little disappointed. So Stiles tries again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt: "How about a marriage proposal or superman Sterek?? Or both?!"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147660580168/how-about-a-marriage-proposal-or-superman-sterek).

They’ve had the talk already. You know, the talk that all couples have when they’re super serious and it’s either “I love you, let’s get married to show the world how committed we are to each other” or “I can’t see myself building a future with you and while this is fun we should probably just break up”.

Derek and Stiles’s conversation had been decidedly and happily in the first camp. They had discussed kids, a house, future wedding plans, rings, and Derek was just waiting. Waiting for Stiles to finally ask him to marry him.

Which, he realizes now, now that it’s been a few months since _that_ conversation, that they hadn’t discussed who would do the proposing. Derek had assumed it would be Stiles because he had been the one adamant about getting the rings and making sure Derek picked one he liked. And logic would suggest that the one getting the ring would do the asking, right?

But Stiles hasn’t said anything, hasn’t planned any fancy dinner, or told Derek to take off work for any trips, and Derek is getting kind of… impatient. But he tries not to be, tries to act normal like he’s not waiting for Stiles to take him on a trip to the preserve and get down on one knee.

He’s acting so normal that when they end up wrestling on the ground to get the remote and it turns into kissing and Stiles stops and says, “Derek, will you marry me?” he doesn’t even register what Stiles has said.

“What?” Derek says a little out of breath from both the wrestling and the kissing.

Stiles smiles, but it’s starting to fall. “Marry me?”

Derek stares and stares because this, this he was not expecting, and… he knows deep down that what really matters is that they’re together, but he’s also a little upset and disappointed that Stiles isn’t really trying to make this special. He’s so upset in fact that he blurts out, “Seriously?”

Stiles’s face falls and he pushes himself up off of Derek and sits on the ground beside him. Stiles looks like he’s on the verge of tears. “I thought… we talked about this, and I thought. Have you changed your mind then?” Stiles asks, voice breaking, eyes wet. He refuses to look at Derek, instead staring at his hands in his lap like they’re the only thing keeping the tears at bay.

“Stiles, that’s not what I said. I just… I was surprised. I didn’t… I–” Derek starts, but groans in frustration because he can’t get the words out right and Stiles looks like he’s about to fall apart.

Instead of saying anything Derek pulls Stiles into his arms and squeezes him tight. “Stiles, you know I love you and I want to be with you and marry you. I just… I don’t know, I thought you were going to make a bigger deal about asking me is all. So I wasn’t expecting this.”

“So… you do want to marry me, you just don’t like how I asked?” Stiles says, muffled against Derek’s chest.

And he doesn’t want to be mean, but Stiles is exactly right. “Yes,” he finally says on a sigh. “I don’t know I was kind of hoping for something a little more… romantic?”

Stiles nods, nose rubbing against Derek’s neck. “Okay. I can do that. I’ll do that. I’ll do better. I’ll ask you again.”

“Stiles, you really don’t–”

“No, I was dumb and I just blurted it out, and I should have planned something and done more. I’ll do something. You’ll like it. Don’t answer the question yet.” Stiles jumps up, grabs his keys, phone and wallet, shoves his feet into his shoes, and runs out the door telling Derek he’ll be back.

It leaves Derek confused and wondering why he loves Stiles so much.

~

Surprisingly, Stiles doesn’t come back with flowers and candy or a guitar. In fact he doesn’t come back with anything but some fast food for dinner, and he acts as if he didn’t botch asking Derek a life-changing question. Derek decides to forget it happened too if that’s how Stiles is playing it, so he eats the burger Stiles got him, which is exactly how he likes it, and cuddles up with Stiles on the couch while they binge watch The West Wing.

If Derek thought before he was impatient, it is even worse now. He’s anxious at what Stiles is going to do the second time he asks Derek to marry him. He still doesn’t know where Stiles ran off to after the first time he asked, although he highly suspects it was to call either Lydia or Erica for help on what to do.

And he knows he wanted Stiles to put forth a little more effort, but now he’s worried that Stiles is going to go huge and do this public display which is definitely not what Derek wants. He wanted Stiles to try, sure, but he did not want Stiles to make a huge deal and embarrass himself in front of their friends or strangers.

He doesn’t think Stiles would do that because he knows Derek well enough to know Derek would hate that even more than the asking while wrestling. But the longer Stiles goes without retrying, the more nervous Derek gets.

So when he and Stiles go into a convenient store to pick up snacks before going to Scott’s house and Stiles bends down on one knee, Derek panics. This is so not what he wanted.

“Stiles, get up. Not here. I don’t even know these people!” Derek hisses out, trying to pull Stiles up by the elbow.

“Dude,” Stiles says waving his arm out of Derek’s grip. “I’m not doing anything but tying my shoe!” Stiles looks up at Derek, waving with a hand at the untied laces of his shoe, and suddenly Derek feels incredibly embarrassed.

“Oh. I thought… Nevermind,” Derek says, face beet red. He leaves Stiles to tie his shoe and hides in the chip aisle, pretending he’s trying to decide which to get.

Eventually Stiles joins him in the aisle, stands behind him and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder.

“First of all, I would never ask you in a freakin’ 7-11, but I wouldn’t ask you in front of a ton of strangers. I know how much you’d hate that,” Stiles says, voice just barely above a whisper.

Derek sighs, “I know, I just.. I saw you get down on your knee and I panicked. You said you’d ask again, and I’m just… it’s been a while and I–”

“Shh,” Stiles says, kissing Derek on the cheek. “Okay. I guess I’m going to have to speed up my time-frame, then. I just wanted it to be perfect since the first one I sucked at.”

Derek shakes his head and opens his mouth to contest, but Stiles spins him around and puts a finger to his lips. “I did, Derek, and you deserve better. When I told Lydia and Erica, they both hit me. I’m going to romance the shit out of you when I ask, I promise. And it won’t be at a gas station or in front of randos, okay?”

Derek smiles and nods. “Okay.”

~

When Stiles finally proposes for real, it is absolutely perfect and romantic and everything Derek wanted for the first time.

Stiles had originally planned for it to be on the night of a full moon, but because Derek was so jumpy and anxious about it, Stiles decided to do it the week after the 7-11 incident. He set up a table and chairs in a little clearing in a grove of trees in the preserve where Derek and Stiles went on one of their first dates–stargazing–and where they first kissed under the moon. The grove of trees is covered in white twinkle lights, powered by a little generator.

The table has a battery-operated candle in the middle, and Stiles’s iPod is plugged into a tiny speaker playing soft violin music. The food on their plates, hilariously enough is actually pizza, which Stiles says is Derek’s fault because he had to move everything up and didn’t have time to learn to cook anything special.

Derek seriously doesn’t mind though. They eat their pizza, talking and grinning at each other, and before Stiles pulls out the store-bought cheesecake he got for dessert, he comes to Derek’s side, gets down on one knee, and asks,

“Derek Samuel Hale, I love you so much. You’re kind and caring, and hilarious even though you don’t realize it. I love your smile and the way your nose scrunches and your eyes crinkle when you laugh, and I especially love it when I’m the one that makes you laugh. I want to spend the rest of my life making you laugh and smile and waking up next to you and falling asleep in your arms. And, I kind of hope you feel the same way,” Stiles says, giving Derek a knowing wink.

“Derek, will you marry me?”

Stiles barely has the question out before Derek is nodding frantically and saying yes and pulling Stiles up by the arms and into his lap to kiss him.

After a few moments of kissing, Stiles grins. “So, I did okay this time?” he asks Derek.

Derek laughs. “Yes, more than okay. It was perfect.”

Stiles beams. “Good.”

Derek rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles into another kiss and another and another, the cheesecake long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
